(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing speech and more particularly to a method for recognizing speech which uses noise-dependent variance normalization.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Methods for recognizing speech can generally be subdivided into the sections of inputting or receiving a speech signal, preprocessing said speech signal, a process of recognition and a section of outputting a recognized result.
Before the step of recognizing a speech signal said speech signal is generally preprocessed. Said preprocessing section comprises for instance a step of digitizing an incoming analogue speech signal, a step of filtering and/or the like.
Additionally, it has been found that including a step of variance normalization of the received speech signal, a derivative and/or a component thereof can in some cases increase the recognition rate in the following recognition section, but not in all cases.